


Stuck in DC

by Kneeshee



Series: Selene Rogers & DC Universe [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Wayne has no communication skills, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Pregnancy, Protective Avengers, Protective Batfamily, Selene still loves Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: Prompt: Selene can’t return to her dimension. Apparently it’s illogical to travel between the effects of space and time while pregnant.





	Stuck in DC

Selene growled and threw a teacup at the wall of her shop. She had just closed up thirty minutes ago and she was trying to open the dimensional portal so she could send more things through for her inevitable return. Fortunately, it would open. Unfortunately, it just wouldn’t let her through. She was in absolute tears and was more than ready to tear her hair out. She just wanted to go home. She had been having the worst week. Her mood was everywhere and it took all of her training to not snap at any of her customers. Her feet were starting to swell. Banana muffins didn’t hold the same taste for her. She was getting rightfully frustrated.

Huffing, Selene went to the backroom. She grabbed her leather jacket and stocked it weapons just in case. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and headed towards Leslie’s clinic. She’d be damn if she was going to do this any longer. _Damn baby, I just wanted to go home where we could both be doted on by the family._

Walking out of the café, Selene pointedly ignored the figure of her ex-fiancé as she continued her walk towards the clinic. She was in a shitty mood and she was feeling trigger happy. She nearly cursed when she realized that Red Hood wasn’t the only one trailing her though he did split off to finish his patrol route. No, big brother Nightwing took to following her also and she was one hundred percent sure that the cameras were following her too.

Scowling, Selene stopped two blocks away from the clinic and looked up the roof that Nightwing was currently perched on.

“Are you gonna come down or are you gonna keep following me like a creep,” Selene called out. Nightwing stood still for a minute before a smile crossed his face and he jumped down to stand beside her. The second he got beside her she leaned all of her weight on him and nearly cried with relief when she took some of the pressure off of her swelling ankles. “Odin’s beard, that feels heavenly.”

“You okay, ma’am?” Nightwing questioned. He held onto her as she rubbed at her feet still putting her weight on him. She snorted before using one hand to pat him on the shoulder. “Cut the crap, ‘Wing. I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself. You can use my name.”

Rolling his eyes behind the mask, Nightwing sighed and started, “Selene-“

She stood up straight after a minute and turned towards him. She cut him off because she had a feeling that this conversation was going to turn towards Jason and Stephanie. “I’m fine by the way. The morning sickness finally kicked in and my feet are swollen and I can’t find my prenatal vitamins so I’m going to run over to the clinic to get some more.”

Selene began to walk away to give him a chance to process her words. She looked up when she heard someone stumble alongside the rooftop and realized that Red Robin was watching from the building across the street and had fallen over in shock. Shrugging, she continued towards the clinic.

\--

Selene was only a block away from the clinic when someone literally swept her off her feet. She didn’t scream before she had a knife in her hand, twisting, and stabbing whoever decided to be stupid enough to grab her.

“Oh fuck, Selene!”

She blinked and realized that Nightwing was the one to grab her. He set her carefully on the rooftop and she huffed at him. “Give a girl a warning next time!” She stepped closer into his vicinity and removed the knife from his shoulder. She prodded around the wound before realize it wasn’t even deep. It was just enough to break the skin. “Fucking wuss.”

“What do you want, Nightwing?!”

He scuffed his feet before wrapping his arm back around her waist. He shot off his grapple before giving her answer and she was tempted to plunge her knife into his neck. “I was going to drop you off at the clinic. Didn’t think you’d stab me!”

“You should’ve asked Hood who my parents are!” She breathed deeply and irritably. “And thank you. My feet feel like they’re about to fall off.”

She could tell he wanted to ask more questions about her pregnancy. Hell, she wanted to ask more questions about her pregnancy. _Like why is it stopping her from returning to her home?!_

Nightwing dropped her off right in front of the clinic and she raised an eyebrow at him. “You can come in if you want. I don’t mind the company and I may need a flight back to the shop.”

He looked conflicted for a moment before following her in. She nodded politely at the receptionist who starred in awe at the sight of Nightwing in front of her. If it weren’t for Leslie’s no violence rule, she would’ve killed the man that roughly shoved her out of the way to skip her in line. Instead, she casually pressed her hand and applied pressure to the bullet wound in his back.

“Back off, asshole. I was here first and I’m not waiting in line because you ducked left instead sprinting right,” she sneered. Leslie had come from the back the moment she heard the man’s pitiful yelp. Leslie could tell by the scowl on Selene’s face that this visit was not social and she was a second away from ripping off somebody’s head no matter how illegal it was.

Leslie gestured for Selene to follow her and Selene gestured for Nightwing to follow them. She was led to room and Selene just relaxed after being on her feet all day. She let Leslie handle everything and sat quietly. She knew that Nightwing’s comm was on and she could just hack it later to get all the information she was slightly tuning out.

“Alright, the baby is looking healthy at the fifteen week mark. Hm, by now you should be starting to show. Any reason you’re not? Are you not eating correctly?”

“S’hard to eat when nearly everything you usually eat make you sick and your cravings are all across the board at all hours of night,” Selene huffed crossing her arms. Just thinking about food now had her wishing for chocolate ice cream and chicken nuggets.

“You have to eat something, Selene. You don’t want to lose too much weight and risk harming your baby.”

“Promise, I’d start giving in more to my cravings. I swear this baby’s going to eat me right out of my shop.”

“What happened to you going back home?”

Selene flinched and now she really wished she hadn’t invite Nightwing to be in here with her. He had already settled himself nearby in case of an attack and he nodded his head in acknowledgement seeming to mentally take notes on everything Leslie was saying. _And oh fuck, how the hell am I going to get rid of him now?_

And how was she going to explain why she couldn’t cross the through the dimensional portal? She didn’t even know why she couldn’t cross. And besides, it’s not like she told Leslie she was from another dimension.

“Just having some trouble getting everything set up for the move,” Selene replied smoothly. Which was true, she was struggling to get through the freaking portal.

“Well I hope everything ends up going okay.”

Then Leslie finished up on her appointment. Selene got another prescription for her prenatal vitamins and she was being whisked off into the night and back to her café. Before Nightwing left though, Selene gathered her strength and pushed him harshly into the wall bedside the shop.

“If I see any of you around this shop, I will not fucking hesitant to kill you. I’m pregnant; not defenseless. I stand by word. Stay the hell out of my life!”

She pushed away from him, and walked into her store with her head held high. She locked the door back behind and wasn’t all that surprise to see the Red Hood leaning over her counter like he belonged there. It was a familiar sight for her to see and something beautiful yet bitter danced sadly to the beat of her heart.

“Selene,” he started before he took off the hood and ripped off the mask. His teal eyes gazed into her eyes and she nearly cried at the look of deep agony in his eyes, but she was stronger than that. She had to be stronger than that.

“Red Hood,” she tried to sound brave, but she flinched at the broken voice that came out instead. Clearing her throat and straitening up, she tried again. “What are you doing here?”

“Are you really pregnant?”

Selene nearly fell backwards. In the short months apart, she all but forgot how blunt Jason could be.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she sneered.

“Just tell me goddamnit!” Selene jumped as Jason threw his helmet at store windows and silently thanks Odin that she hadn’t turned the alarm system on.

“I don’t have to tell you anything!”

“That just as much as my baby as it is yours,” he growled out frustrated.

Scoffing, “yeah, well how bout you fucking carry it.”

Both ignored when Jason’s family slipped into the doors of her shop. They just glared at each other as his family stared at them and shifted due to the obvious tension in the air.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Maybe cause the night I was going to tell you I caught you in bed with another woman?”

“So you were just going to disappear with my child?”

“It's not just your child. It’s my child too and I have the right to make any decisions regarding him or her.”

“I do too!”

“You can’t even be a faithful, how could I trust you to be there for the baby? I won’t let you break my baby’s heart before it’s even born!”

Jason felt like tearing his hair out in desperation. He already lost the love of his life, but he cannot lose his family before it even started.

“I don't know how to apologize; I’ll try for as long as I live to get you to forgive me, no matter how hard you fight back. Please, ‘Lena. I don’t want our child to end up like me. I want him or her to have parents that love them and would do anything for them. I want them to have everything I couldn’t.”

Selene shook her head cursing her pregnancy for making her so emotional. A girl did not grow up wanting to be exactly like her mother just to cry all the time. _Weak._

“I want to believe you, but I just can’t”

He took a step towards her and she took a step back.

“Don’t come any closer!”

“’Lena, please. Even if you can never forgive me, please just at least let me be in the child’s life. “

Scowling darkly, Selene fist were woven tightly in fist before she winced slightly at the shift in her stance. It didn’t go unnoticed to any of the vigilantes and the Black Bat (the only one besides Jason that she’s used to seeing) was beside her and moving her to seat in a chair that Red Robin had pulled out.

“You need to take off for a weeks so that your body can properly adjust to your pregnancy,” a deep voice declared from behind her in a tone that bore no room for argument and _oh hell no._

The look on her face at that moment had Red Robin hesitantly to continue to be closer to her. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. Then she took another deep breath and counted to twenty because she just got madder.

“I am NOT one of your children nor am I one of your little soldiers,” Selene sneered. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously at she looked at Batman. His little warriors may get intimidated by him and want his approval for things she does, but she can give two fucks less. “You can shove your little order up your ass if you think I’m going to follow your rules because your batman. Now, get out.”

“Selene,” Jason tried again and reached for her.

“Fuck you, don’t touch me!”

Then everyone but Jason and Selene tensed as a beautiful redhead goddess walked out of the backroom. She wore a jet black cat suit. She barely looked armed, but she moved with the grace of snake ready to spring at any moment.

“Вы с порядке, моя любимая?” The lady called out as she continued her movements towards the group. The rest of the members of the family shifted in their stance determined to keep Selene and her baby safe from the unknown threat.

“Только замечательный, мать” Selene replied before standing and moving around the bat family even when they reached out to grab her. She hugged her mother and smiled in relief at seeing a familiar face. Her mother kissed her forehead before moving away. Selene long ago stopped feeling sad anytime her mother didn’t show her a lot of affection. She knew and understood how hard it was for her mother and smiled at all the other ways her mother showed her that she did, in fact, love her.

“Hello, Red Hood,” Selene’s mother stated and nodded her head at her ex-son in law. She had wanted to kill him for hurting her daughter, but she knew that Selene was going to give him a hard time and make him suffer. It’d have to do.

“Black Widow,” Jason nodded his head towards her. “To what do we owe you pleasure for crossing into our dimension?”

“I came to check on my daughter,” the Black Widow shrugged uncaring. “I feel like I haven’t spent enough time with her. What are you doing here?”

The rest of the family stared. They were drinking in the similarities between Selene and her mother. From the red hair down the shape of their noses and the way they hold themselves, it’s a no brainer that the two of them are related.

“Being a pain in the ass,” Selene mumbled as Jason said, “Trying to understand why Selene was going to run off back to your dimension without even telling me that I was going to be a father.”

“What goes on with my body is none of your concern,” Selene sneered daring him to say anything inappropriate in front of her mother.

“Wait, you’re Selene’s mother?! You look like you could be her older sister!” Nightwing exclaimed. Black Widow just raised a brow at him before turning towards her daughter.

“Selene, didn’t Banner tell you that you need to stay off of your feet?

“To stay off them,” Selene mumbled before huffing and turning to sit in one of the chairs. Black Widow kept her back to the Bat Family, but she didn’t let her guard down not one bit. She also kept an eye on them from all of the reflective surfaces inside of the café.

“The twins and Vision have returned from Slovakia. I’ll see if _Scarlet_ , Torunn, and the other boys to visit and help around the shop.” [ _Read: I’ll tell Wanda, Torunn, and the other boys to come help around the shop and they’ll do as I say because everyone should be very afraid of the Black Widow.]_

“Да, мать. Сделал так, чтобы Дядя Тони нашел способ получить меня дома?”

Black Widow didn’t even bat an eyelid at the change of languaue and Selene honestly didn’t care that most of the Bat Family could speak Russian.

“Совершенно и Баннер сказал это, пока Вы не рождаете, Вы привычка быть в состоянии проникнуть через транспортер. Нелогично поехать через эффекты пространства и времени в то время как беременно.”

The two redheads both scowled. Black Widow just wanted her daughter home and Selene just wanted to go home and get the hell away from her. Suddenly, a feeling washed over Selene and she said nothing but pushed herself onto her feet. Immediately, her mother leveled her with a glare but Selene pushed through even if she wanted to break down and cry. She slowly shuffled her way over to the counter of her shop and shuffled around inside of the fridge until she brought out some ice cream. Then she continued searching through the refrigerator until she brought out one of her chocolate infused waffle cone spoons. She sat down at the counter and ate. Her mother watched her for a few more minutes before turning towards the occupants of the house.

“Even though you are the father of the baby, Red Hood, you hold no legal claim over the child. And as Selene has stated, whatever goes on with her body is none of your concern,” Black Widow continued on with no remorse not caring about any of the Bat Family as they slowly began to get angry. They had no right to keep Jason away from his child. Bruce was especially angry. He knew the pain of not being able to be there for most of his youngest son’s life and he wouldn’t wish that on his greatest enemy. Selene went unnoticed as she pressed a distress button hidden on the counter in front of her and continued to eat her ice cream as she heard the familiar hum of the dimension transporter igniting in the backroom. Another minute passed and the rest of her family entered the small café. Black Widow continued even without glancing back to her team. _Her family_. “You will keep your distance away from Selene or so help, even Thor wouldn’t have the strength to keep me from killing you.”

Two boys; one pale haired and the other a ginger walked calmly over to Selene. The red head boy kissed her cheek and the pale haired boy ruffled her hair.

“Mal by byť súčasťou názvu rozhodnutia.” Selene called out as the rest of her cousins filed around the café acting as if there was nothing wrong. The Bat family watched tensed and ready to fight until Jason forced himself to calm down. He knew Selene called them just in case a fight broke out and she couldn’t help her mom take them down. Not that the Black Widow would need much help, but it’d be a faster fight if she didn’t have to worry about one of them getting back up or taking her out when she was lock in a standstill against Cass or Bruce. Jason raised his hands in placating gesture more so for the Winter Soldier and to keep what they referred to as the _Big Guy_ calm. His eyes flickered over to Selene to see her looking cross eyed at small dab of ice cream chilling on her nose. He watched her try to get it off with her tongue, but end up using her spoon. He rolled his eyes because it was adorable but he’s tough and does not want to admit it was adorable.

“Let’s all just sit down and talk about this,” Selene’s father stepped forward in all of his patriotic glory. He cast a glance over at his daughter and seemed somewhat satisfied as she talked quietly with her cousins and leaned subconsciously into Francis’ arms as Pietro sat on the floor and leaned back onto the counter. He used his speed to massage her feet then moved to massage her back.

Everyone stared at one another for another minute. Even Selene and her cousins glanced over before the Bat Family slowly eased out of their defensive stances and took a seat at one of the tables around them. The Avengers pushed some more tables to accommodate the size of everyone and followed suit. Selene shared a look with her brother and her cousins, Wanda and Pietro who began moving around the small café making and serving snacks as the adults hashed it out over the life of Selene’s unborn child. She’d let them get all of the hard stuff out of the way and she’d add her opinions and restrictions in afterwards. But for now, she’d sleep knowing that no matter what, her family would always be by her side even when she couldn’t be by theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы с порядке, моя любимая = are you okay, my darling?
> 
> Только замечательный, мать = just peachy, mother
> 
> Да, мать. Сделал так, чтобы Дядя Тони нашел способ получить меня дома? = Yes, mother. Has Uncle Tony found a way to get me back home?
> 
> Совершенно и Баннер сказал это, пока Вы не рождаете, Вы привычка быть в состоянии проникнуть через транспортер. Нелогично поехать через эффекты пространства и времени в то время как беременно. = Stark and Banner said that until you give birth, you wont be able to come through the transporter. It's illogical to travel through the effects of space and time while pregnant.
> 
> Mal by byť súčasťou názvu rozhodnutia. = He should be a part of the name decision.


End file.
